The present invention relates to electronics and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for introducing signal delay.
Presently, there is a need for signal delay circuits capable of introducing a high precision delay to various signals. For example, in High Range Resolution (HRR) Radar systems, delay circuits are needed to generate intervals between transmit pulses and receive pulses with a resolution finer than 200 pico (p) seconds (s). Due to practical considerations, the delay circuits must be inexpensive, reliable, and small.
One well known method for generating a delay involves the use of a resistor and capacitor (RC) circuit. In an RC circuit, as the voltage applied to the RC circuit changes, the voltage across the capacitor gradually changes in a predictable manner to match the new voltage applied to the RC circuit. The time it takes the capacitor to transition from one voltage level to another voltage level in response to a predetermined change in the applied voltage level defines a predictable time interval, which may be used to generate a delay. Although inexpensive, this method is susceptible to noise that adversely affects its reliability.
Another method for generating a signal delay is depicted in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a known tapped delay locked loop (TDLL) 10 for shifting the phase of a periodic input signal. The TDLL 10 includes a delay chain 12 with (N) identical delay elements 14, a comparator 16, and a multiplexer 18. Typically, the delay elements are fabricated as a single integrated circuit (IC) on a silicon wafer. Therefore, the delay elements are essentially identical and will each introduce an equal amount of delay to a signal passing through them.
In operation, an input signal received at an input port (IN) of the TDLL 10 is passed simultaneously to one input port at the comparator 16 and through the delay chain 12. After passing through the delay chain 12, a delayed version of the input signal is fed back to the other input port of the comparator 16 where its phase is compared to the phase of the input signal. The comparator 16 produces an error signal that is fed to each of the delay elements within the delay chain 12 to control the amount of delay provided by each delay element. Since the delay elements are identical, applying the error signal to each delay element will adjust each delay element by an equivalent amount. The comparator 16 adjusts its output (the error signal) until its two inputs are equal, which occurs when the phase of the input signal matches the phase of the input signal as delayed by the delay chain 12. This occurs when the delayed signal is delayed exactly one period of the input signal. When the phases match, after at least one period of the input signal, the TDLL 10 is xe2x80x9clocked,xe2x80x9d and the input signal as delayed by the delay chain 12 is identical to the received input signal delayed by one period of the input signal.
Each delay element within the delay chain 12 successively introduces delay to the input signal as it passes through the delay chain 12, where each successive delay is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cstep.xe2x80x9d If each of the delay elements within the delay chain 12 is xe2x80x9ctapped,xe2x80x9d each tap will produce a signal identical to the input signal delayed by a fraction of the period of the input signal. That fraction is given by the number of delay elements the input signal has passed through divided by the total number of delay elements (N) in the delay chain 12. The multiplexer 18 is coupled to the taps of the individual delay elements and is used to select one of the taps in response to a selection signal received at a selection port (Sel) to provide a desired delay.
The TDLL 10 is capable of introducing a delay to a periodic input signal. However, since the TDLL 10 takes at least one period of the input signal to xe2x80x9clock,xe2x80x9d it is not suitable for delaying individual (or variable period) pulses. In addition, each step produced within a period of the input signal requires an additional delay element. Accordingly, systems requiring a large number of steps (i.e., high resolution) will require a large number of delay elements. As the number of delay elements increases, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to ensure that the individual delay elements will match, thus adversely affecting linearity.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a known xe2x80x9cVernier-typexe2x80x9d circuit 20 for shifting the phase of a periodic input signal with a high level of precision. The circuit 20 includes a first TDLL identical to the TDLL 10 of FIG. 1 (with like elements being identically numbered) and a second TDLL 22 similar to the TDLL 10 of FIG. 1. The second TDLL 22 includes a second delay chain 24 with (Nxe2x88x921) identical delay elements 26, a second comparator 28, and a second multiplexer 30. Typically, the first and second delay chains 12, 24 are fabricated on a silicon wafer, with the delay elements of the first delay chain 12 being essentially identical to each other and the delay elements of the second delay chain 22 being essentially identical to each other. The output of the first multiplexer 18 is used as the input signal to the second TDLL 22. Therefore, the first TDLL 10 introduces a first delay, and the second TDLL 22 introduces a second delay to the input signal as delayed by the first TDLL 10.
The Vernier-type circuit 20 of FIG. 2 enables very fine step sizes with fewer delay elements than a single TDLL such as TDLL 10. By connecting the first and second TDLLs 10, 22 in series, a large number of steps can be achieved using a relatively small number of delay elements, thus enabling the delay elements to be more easily matched. The number of steps is given by the product of the number of delay elements (N) in the first delay chain 12 and the number of delay elements (Nxe2x88x921) in the second delay chain 24. As long as the number of delay elements in the second delay chain 24 is either (N+1) or (Nxe2x88x921), the step size will be the period of the input signal divided by that product. For example, if N=16, the step size will be one input signal period/(16*15)=1/240. Accordingly, if the input signal is 100 MHZ, the delay will be approximately 40 ps per step [(1/100 MHZ)/(16*15)=41.7 ps]. In this example, only 31 delay elements are required to achieve 240 steps (15xc3x9716=240). A single TDLL such as the TDLL 10 of FIG. 1 would require 240 delay elements to provide 240 steps.
FIG. 2A is a table 32 depicting the delay steps associated with a Vernier-type circuit 20 having a first delay chain 12 with N delay elements (vertical axis) and a second delay chain 24 with Nxe2x88x921 delay elements (horizontal axis) where N=5. Thus, this circuit 20 provides 5*4=20 delay steps. Each delay element in the first delay chain 12 will introduce a delay step that is ⅕ (or 0.200) of an input signal period; and each delay element in the second delay chain 24 will introduce a delay step that is xc2xc (or 0.250) of the input signal period. Accordingly, the circuit 20 is capable of introducing delays between 0.450 of an input signal period if the minimum delay is introduced by each delay chain 12, 24 and 2.000 times the input signal period if the maximum delay is introduced by each delay chain 12, 24.
The delay steps of the Vernier-type circuit 20 are spread over two periods of the input signal. Therefore, some of the delay steps are time delays of a fraction of the input signal period and thus the delayed signal appears within one period of the input signal, while other delay steps are time delays of a fraction of the input signal period plus one entire period of the input signal and thus the delayed signal appears between one and two periods of the input signal. For example, as depicted in table 32, delay steps identified by numerals 9, 13-14, and 17-19 introduce a delay that is a fraction of the input signal period, while delay steps identified by numerals 1-8, 10-12, 15-16, and 20 introduce a delay that is a fraction of the input signal period plus one entire period of the input signal. A description of the delay steps for a Vernier-type circuit 20 can be found in TTCrx Reference Manual: a Timing, Trigger and Control Receiver ASIC for LHC Detectors (Appendix A), Version 3.0, Christiansen et al., CERN-EP/MIC, Geneva, Switzerland, October 1999, incorporated fully herein by reference.
For periodic input signals, after at least one period of the input signal, the delays introduced by the Vernier-type circuit 20 will appear to be within one period of the input signal. For example, delay step (1) will delay a first pulse by {fraction (1/20)}th of the input signal plus one full period of the input signal. Thereafter, however, since the output signal will be periodic and will have the same period as the input signal, the input signal will appear to be delayed by just {fraction (1/20)}th of its period. The bracketed numerals in FIG. 2A represent the apparent sequential delay introduced by the Vernier-type circuit (for N=5). For example, delay step (1) will produce an apparent delay of {fraction (1/20)}th of the period of the input signal, delay step (2) will produce an apparent delay of {fraction (2/20)}ths of the period of the input signal, etc.
For single pulses, however, the delay steps will appear xe2x80x9cnonuniformxe2x80x9d in the sense that the delay steps will be spread over two periods of the input signal in a non-sequential manner. For example, the first delay step (1) will delay a pulse by a fraction of the input period plus one full period of the input signal (i.e., 1 input period +{fraction (1/20)}th of the input period). On the other hand, delay step (9), although its apparent delay is greater than the apparent delay of delay step (1), will delay a pulse by only a fraction of the input period (i.e., {fraction (9/20)}ths of the input period).
Although the Vernier-type circuit 20 offers very high precision, as with the first TDLL 10 described in reference to FIG. 1, at least one period of the input signal is required to lock each TDLL 10, 22, thereby preventing the circuit 20 from being used to delay single (or variable period) pulses. In addition, although the delay step sizes are small, as described in reference to FIG. 2A, they are spread in a nonuniform manner over two input signal periods.
Accordingly, for the reasons discussed above, there is a need for apparatus and methods for introducing high precision delays that are reliable, uniform, and can be used for delaying individual (or variable) pulses. The present invention fulfills this need among others.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for introducing delay to a signal that overcomes the aforementioned problems by using a pair of TDLLs connected in series to introduce a precision delay, and compensating for nonuniformity in the precision delay with a delay compensation circuit. In accordance with certain embodiments, each of the TDLLs in the pair of TDLLs contains a pair of delay chains having identical delay elements, where one of the delay chains is coupled to a periodic clock and is used to set the step size of the other delay chain (as well as its own step size); and the second delay chain is coupled to an input signal to introduce delay to the input signal. Accordingly, since the delay for both delay chains is set by the periodic clock using one delay chain, the other delay chain may be used to introduce precise delay to an input signal without locking to the input signal, thus enabling the circuit to delay individual pulses and variable period signals in addition to periodic signals.
One aspect of the invention is an apparatus for introducing delay to a signal. The apparatus includes a first delay circuit configured to introduce a first delay to the signal, the first delay selected from a first set of delays within a first range and a second set of delays within a second range, a delay compensation circuit coupled to the first delay circuit, the delay compensation circuit configured to selectively introduce a second delay to the signal, and a control coupled to the first delay circuit and the delay compensation circuit, the control for configuring the first delay circuit to select the first delay and configuring the delay compensation circuit to introduce the second delay when the first delay is selected from the first set of delays within the first range.
Another aspect of the invention is an apparatus for introducing delay to a signal. The apparatus includes a comparator having a first input for receiving a clock signal, a second input for receiving a feedback signal, and an output for producing an error correction signal; a first delay chain having an input port for receiving the clock signal, an output port for producing the feedback signal, and a first set of delay elements, each delay element of the first set of delay elements having an error correction port for receiving the error correction signal; a second delay chain having an input port for receiving the signal and a second set of delay elements having at least as many delay elements as the first set of delay elements, each delay element of the second set of delay elements having an error correction port for receiving the error correction signal and a tap port for producing a delayed version of the signal; a selector having a plurality of inputs coupled to the tap ports of the second delay chain, a control port for receiving a selector signal to select one of the tap ports, and an output for passing one of the delayed versions of the signal.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for producing uniform delay steps in a Vernier-type circuit capable of introducing a first set of delays within a first range and a second set of delays within a second range. The method includes receiving a delay indicator specifying an amount of delay to add to a signal, introducing a first delay to the signal with the Vernier-type circuit, and introducing a second delay to the input signal if the first delay is within the first range, the first and second delays together producing a third delay that is within the second range.